


The L-Word

by yayenchan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: After high noon before hunting the archon, Anal Sex, And i am proud of it so I wrote this out, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, I am absolute filth, I am absolute trash, Idiots in Love, M/M, Watch me fuck your brains out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: It was done. Kadara Port was ruled by the Charlatan, the King in the Shadows.Reyes got everything he wanted including the handsome pathfinder in his arms.What comes after regarding the two of them..he's not sure. Scott wasnt part of the plan, yet, here he was in his arms.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 68





	1. I want to try something

“That..was.whoooa."

Reyes grinned mischievously turning to look at Scott’s flushed face who had his arm covering his eyes. The younger man's whole-body thrummed with the aftershocks of his release. Reyes himself was still rock hard having denied himself, prioritizing Scott satisfaction first. His space hero deserved a little ‘pampering’ after all the running around he had to do.

He nuzzled against Scott’s hair relishing in the smell of sweat, sex, male and Scott’s natural scent. His own member twitching in frustration, responding excitedly. There was something about deferred gratification that makes their love making even more rewarding to him. He gets to watch Scott continuously surrender to him in multiple ways and in turn gets to see Reyes come undone, unraveling and losing the control he always seem to have.

It was a sight that he would only allow Scott to see and relish in. It was intimate, and a fucking turn on for them. The way those baby blue eyes would widen in wonder and arousal, the way their moans harmonize like music in their ears. More often than not those moments are the reason why they go for another one till they were too spent to move.

His cock twitched angrily again at the thought, responding as well to Scott as he moved to cuddle with him. The skin to skin contact starting sparks within his belly as the arousal he was trying to keep at bay started to bubble within him. Despite wanting to lose control, he reins it in with an iron grip.

“You still havent..” Scott started to say looking up at him, but bit his lower lip to stop himself from continuing.

Reyes raised an amused brow after a few seconds, caressing Scott’s lower lip worrying it free.

“I still haven’t?” Reyes smirked, waiting for him to continue the sentence.

“..cum” Scott mumbled in a small voice, hiding his face.

Reyes snickered, “What? I didn’t hear you?”

That earned him a slap on the shoulder making him chuckle. He turned to face Scott, his member brushing against the other cock, he looks..worried?

"Was I not good enough?" Scott asked, almost sounding like a child that had done something wrong. His baby blues searching amber gold trying to see through him.

Reyes eyebrows lifted at the tone and chuckled, giving him the 'Are you serious, do you see me hard for you right now look'

"Cariño, if you werent enough, my cock wouldn't be twitching asking for your attention."

Scott took that as permission, his hand snaked down to grip on the hard member, heavy and pulsing in his palm. He started to stroke him gently. "Then why are you holding back?" He leaned closer, his lips a few centimeters from Reyes' "Why wont you come for me?" He whispered seductively squeezing harder.

“Because I want to try something,” Reyes purred against Scott's ear. 

Scott smiled goofily at him his soft cock responding to the promise of more in that accented voice.

Reyes grabbed the back of Scott's neck, hungrily capturing those sweet, already swollen lips. Tongues entertwined trying to dominate the other while relishing in each other's taste.

Reyes reached down between them using his fingers to prod into the young man's hole. He smirked as a few drops of liquid came out, tickling Scott, making him shiver and groan at the feeling of the slickness copous amount of lube poured into him caused.

He put his middle finger slowly, burying it down to his knuckle, the grip on it made him chuckle. "You want it again, cariño? You are insatiable."

"Because its you." He panted near Reyes' ear his breath quivering as the finger continued to search for that sweet spot. "Always because of you. You turn me into this--aaahh" 

Scott arched a bit as Reyes found the spot again. "Theretherethere..please Reyes." 

"I like hearing you beg." Reyes groaned, crooking his finger, "Let me hear more of it."

"Please...not like...this..Reyes," his hand gripped Reyes' shoulder, squeezing, begging "Please..make me come with your huge--" Reyes put in another finger, "fucking." Thrust. "cock!"

Reyes took a deep breath closing his eyes at the huge wave of arousal that washed over him. He pulled out his fingers and held Scott close perpendicular against him, lifting the young man's legs to position himself on the right angle to lock him in close to his body. Scott turned his head and they were face to face. 

"Watch me, take you, cariño." He moaned, staring into those baby blue eyes.

Reyes grabbed the back Scott's neck to hold him in place while using the other hand to reach down, aligning his cock's head to enter Scott's waiting pucker. He entered him slowly and easily, amber gold staring back at baby blue eyes. He reveled watching his lover's face as he took Reyes' member into him. Blue eyes fighting to stay open to make him see how good his cock made the young man feel, "Look at me, cariño, watch me watch you, take more of me in."

Reyes winced as Scott responded by clutching on to him tighter. "Yes..sweet sweet boy, do I feel good?" He thrust in hard, remembering the spot that felt good. "Is this it? Does it feel good here?"

Scott opened his mouth to respond but only moaned.

It was arousing and satisfying to see how much he affects Scott. How he surrenders fully to him, wanton, loose, and His. "Mine," he purred. A flash of unbridled want came into those blue eyes at the possessiveness and Reyes bathed in the way they look at him.

He pumped himself in and out, slowly then in quick succession, then dialling it back to a slow pace keeping scott guessing.

"Fuckfuckfuck..yes.." Scott groaned wriggling against his hold trying to quicken the pace to try and catch his release. "Please let me come!!"

Reyes let out a soft chuckle, "I'm not done with you yet, Scott." The purr of his name in that low accented baritone almost made him come undone. "Eyes on me."

He obeyed and Reyes smirked at the slightly dazed look in them, filled with lust but still focused, "Such a good boy."

"I'll make you come" he thrust, timing it as he said each word in a seductive purr.

"Just."

"By."

"Hitting."

"This."

"Spot." at the last word Reyes thrust hard and deep, making Scott shout and spasm against him. The reaction only made Reyes push in faster, increasing his speed bit by bit until he was pounding him hard. 

"Reyes!" He grabbed onto the back of his neck, hanging on for dear life, "shit i cant, im gonna.."

"I know," Reyes moaned, "come on, come for me, look at me, let me see your face when you come for me, Scott"

"But..i cant if you..dont touch me."

"You can.." Reyes kissed him, "just let go" a grunt as he tried to hold himself back, "let go for me."

Scott keened.

"Tell me your mine," he growled, "look at me while you say it."

"Yes.yes" Scott panted, "I'm yours, only yours, only fucking yours Reyes."

Reyes licked his lips. The sound of his precious boy beg for it is driving him crazy.

"Yes, just like that. watch me come, Reyes. Watch me. Watch me."

Scott soaked it all in, the way those gold eyes flashed as he came undone. His eyes half lidded, still staring back at Reyes, mouth partially open as he moaned out his release. All the while those powerful hips continued to pump in and out in short bursts lightly tapping on his prostate, prolonging the orgasm. It was torture, heaven and he doesnt want it to stop.

And the pleasure didnt stop.

"Oh god oh holy fucking god, Reyes, I'm still cumming I cant.." Scott was spasming uncontrollably in his arms.

"Keep riding it, cariño." His gold eyes twinkled as he continued to move his hips, enjoying the show, "Keep cumming for me.

Scott's eye rolled back to his head as his back arched, his moans coming out as shouts of pleasure. Reyes rode it as well, still pumping himself into his lover. 

Scott was pliant, still accepting his thrusts, still moaning in pleasure after dry cumming. Lust and something else Reyes couldnt name a flame in those eyes.

"I want to come more for you and give you all of me" Scott said weakly, watching Reyes' face twisting as he tried to hold on to his control. This man, has given Scott so much pleasure already, and he wants to give him something in return so he kissed the man sloppily then moaning against his lips to help him along. "Inside me Reyes! Cum inside. Make me feel your hot cum inside me, please." Scott begged.

Reyes shivered at the dirty words that cane out of that sexy mouth. The way he sounded so wanton. Madre dio, this boy will be the death of him. "Fuck, Scott. I'm.."

"Let me watch you come for me this time, let me watch you come undone as you pump your semen into me," Scott demanded, breathless.

Reyes was close, so fucking close. Scott reached down between them, holding on to his own cock and pumping himself into his hand moaning deliciously making him loose control.

He pushed away Scott's hand replacing his own hand on to the overly sensitive member "Holy fucking fuck, Reyes. I'm cumming again!"

"Together, cariño."

"Yes."

That was it. With one final thrust he shouted his release, his semen pumping into the lithe and spasming body beneath him. Once, twice, thrice..it felt like he was being milked to the very last drop. Scott hungrily swallowing each delicious drop into his body as his own white semen spurt out of him, warm on Reyes' hand.

..Holy

It took Reyes a few seconds to refocus, he wanted, needed to see how his lover looked like and as he did he felt like he can go for another.

Scott looks thoroughly fucked. His eyes were unfocused but lovingly gazing back at him. He was a mess, a beautiful, wonderfully fucked mess. A dazed smile was on his lips then he spoke, hoarse and soft, and it felt like the world had stopped around them as he heard him speak the words he never thought he would hear. From anyone.

"I love you."

Reyes felt himself stiffen, blinking at him. They never said it to each other before. Even through the throes of passion and lust. No one uttered the L-word. He felt like he stopped breathing.

"Scott..I.."

"You dont have to say it back..if you dont.." Scott stopped, he closed his eyes and Reyes already missed the way the young man looked at him with those beautiful eyes, "I just wanted to let you know.."

Before Reyes could say anything, the young man had already fallen asleep.

Fuck.

He held on to him tightly slipping his softening cock out, though the temptation to leave it inside was strong.

He'll say it, when they wake up tomorrow. He wants to say it face to face, sober and in his right mind. Scott deserved that truth.

The next morning, Reyes woke up alone on the bed, no note except for the fleeting memory of Scott saying those words. It felt good but at the same time it somehow brought a feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach coz it felt like Scott was saying goodbye.


	2. Promises

It was hard to focus on work. Memories of a young man in his arms, warm, pliant and wanting is still fresh in his mind. Even the kiss and rutting they had in the caves couldnt compare to what they did that night. He had been staring at the same paragraph for hours now and nothing of the report had registered in his mind.

He has been waiting for two weeks now for any news of his Pathfinder. But it seems like the Nexus was tight lipped about his current whereabouts, even his contacts in the Nexus didnt know anything. He didnt want to reach out to the rest of the Tempest as well as it was a matter between the two of them. So here he is stuck, waiting, always waiting.

He sighed and took a drink from his bottle of whiskey. He had foregone the use of glasses, ever since that moment up at the roofs of Kadara Port. He wanted to latch on to any kind of memory or connection to Scott.

He chuckeld, he was never this sentimental before, not since Scott Ryder came in to his life. He misses the damn boy and it pisses him off that he hasnt replied. Reyes had emailed him multiple times and had not received any response.

He understood that the Pathfinder still has a lot to do but this was too much, specially after involving feelings. He was tempted to demand Scott's response but because he didnt know how to deal with this kind of emotion he didnt want to open up the topic of last time via email, he wants to do it in person.

The uncertainty he felt for those words ate at him. He knows that the Pathfinder is not the kind of person to lie but they were high on sensations and the morning after, he was left high and dry unable to respond. He wanted to know why he just up and left like that. Despite himself he will honor his promise to Scott, no more secrets, specially for something as big as what he actually felt for the boy. He will tell him, if only he could be given a chance to say it to his face.

The door of his private room opened making him frown and look up to snap at the intruder but he stopped as he saw Keema by the door.

"You've been moping" she greeted crossing, her hips jutting to the side.

"I am not moping, I'm..waiting." he argued returning his eyes towards the datapad.

"I have news..about the Pathfinder."

Reyes visibly stiffened in his seat unable to hide the flinch from the mention of the young man's title. He looked up from his datapad as Keema stood in front of him. He only realized that she looks kind of..worried.

"What happened is there something that we need to get ready for?" He tried to pass of his nervousness with a lopsided grin. "Are we going to be under attack soon?" 

"The pathfinder died.."

It was a punch to the gut, a shot to his heart. He felt like the world fell silent around him that he hadnt even heard what she actually said next. He only heard the first part, repeating over and over in his mind. He couldnt believe what he just heard from Keema. He stood up, startling the angara, willing it not to be true. "He cant, h-he wont jist. He doesnt. But." He's voice broke into a sob. He leaned on the table, blinking rapidly, "He's dead?? How? Why?"

Reyes felt like his heart stopped, that his chest would implode. He closed his eyes as pain swirled inside of him. He wanted to talk to him face to face about everything but now..its too late.

The memory of the last time they made love was still fresh in his mind like it was just yesterday. The way that lithe body felt against him, his heat, his taste, his scent, his voice. All that was left was just that..a memory.

Anubis. The Charlatan. Their hands dont ever shake no matter what kind of horrors they faced. But just being him. Just being Reyes Vidal, his hands shook even as he leaned on them on his table to steady himself.

"Who did it?! Which of these fuckers did it?!" He shouted.

Rage..anger..that was a good thing to fall back on. If he cant hold Scott then strangling the ones that killed him would satisfy him.

Unfazed, she sighed "Reyes, sit down." Keema's soothed, approaching him. "You didnt hear the full sentence."

Reyes blinked at her.

"The pathfinder died.." Reyes grimaced, it was painful to hear, "in the Archon's ship" he cursed and stood again only to be pushed down on to his seat, "for 2 minutes then was successfully resuscitated after the 3rd try."

Reyes felt like he was the one that was resuscitated. He looked up at Keema and he realized tears were in his eyes. "He's alive?"

She rolled his eyes at him and wiped the stray tear from her friends face, "Yes and the Tempest is here."

"What?! How did i not hear--"

She rolled her eyes at him again, she was getting good at that. "You had your comms and email off, that's why I'm here." Keema pulled him up and pushed him forward towards the door making him stumble"Go. Run to him you stupid man. The way you've been pouting and sulking around the port like a kicked abandoned puppy is pitiful."

* * *

Scott was just about to disembark. He had been re-reading Reyes' emails trying to buy himself sometime to gather the courage to face him. Asking why he left, where he was, what he was doing and he couldnt bring himself to reply. He left Reyes in a hurry, with no note whatsoever which he regrets, but it couldnt wait. The Archon wasnt going to wait. 

He had told the others that they were going to resupply here in Kadara but that was just an excuse and every single one of his friends knew it.

He loved them but they can be just too much.

He stood up and was passing the empty crews quarters, the rest of the crew were out and about in the port already.

_Scott we have an intruder._

"What? Are they inside?"

_Yes_

"How did they come in? I'm the only one left on this ship, how many are there?

_I let them in and there's only one._

"What the, SAM."

_Mr Vidal insisted to come inside or he will break down the door by either setting explosives or hacking it. I could not risk the chance of whatever damage he does to the ship to affect you and our crew when we are in deep space but also because we are in Kadara. Plus you were going to speak with him anyway. He has saved you the trouble._

Scott swears his AI has taken too much of his personality and snark.

The door leading to the cargo bay opened and Reyes burst through, fuming and disheveled. Like he had been waiting for some time outside the ship's door, messing up his hair with impatience.

Still handsome and hot though. Scott thought but he shook himself as he felt his face heat up. He still wasnt ready. "Reyes, what are you.."

Without warning the older man grabbed him, throwing Scott over his shoulder heading back towards his room. He couldnt protest despite being manhandled and carried like a sack of potatoes. The way Reyes looked..he didnt want to push his luck. The smuggler didnt speak even as the door opened for them, he was thrown on the bed unceremoniously, bouncing slightly.

He climbed on him, trapping him and claimed Scott's lips, desperate and hungry. The moan that came from the both of them seemed to have jolted Reyes from the path and he pulled away abruptly.

"Hello to you too, Reyes."

Reyes started to pace in front of Scott who watched him, trying to sit at the edge of the bed. Reyes had an angry look, a pained one like he was trying to rein a lot of things in, trying to figure out what to say.

How many times has he seen the older man so open and vulnerable like this with him? It felt like Scott was the only one allowed to see him like this. Somehow it made him feel warm inside, that it wasnt just during those blessed moments of making love that Reyes is unraveling and showing him the man underneath all the masks.

"You died." Reyes spoke so softly that Scott almost didnt register that it came from him.

Scott didnt speak, he just pursed his lips, bracing himself. This wasnt just a booty call.

"You left without a word and died." His voice now shaking, louder this time.

"Uhh, but I'm here now though?"

"Bullshit!"

Scott opened and closed his mouth taken aback by this outburst but couldnt find the words.

"Why did you say it? Why did you say that.." he stopped trying to control his emotions, "that you love me," he let out a shaky breath to whisper "then left me without a word, then go and die on me?!" 

He stepped closer, "Why, damn it?!" He shouted, he glared down at him "I knew it felt odd. It felt like you were.." he sobbed, "it felt like you were saying goodbye to me, that you were never coming back!"

Scott flinched, it did, it was. He gulped, licking his lips, trying to keep the tears at bay. This wasnt how he wanted to tell Reyes. "We were already closing in on the location of the Archon's ship. I didnt know what would happen, so I decided that I want to at least have one last good memory, before.." he paused but Reyes continued to wait, glaring at him.

"When I said that I love you.." he closed his eyes at the tingling feeling in his chest, "I meant it."

"I thought that by saying it to you, that having that last memory of you, it would keep my courage high enough even in the face of my untimely demise. I really didnt know if I was coming back, I was trying to make peace with it. But it was something I know would help to keep me going. So I told you before I left. It would have been more painful and regretful if i didnt have a chance to say it to your face, at least once." 

Reyes was stunned, he fell on his knees in front of him. This boy, dios mio, will be the death of him.

"Are you fucking stupid?! What kind of line of thinking is that?" He growled and took him into his arms, holding tightly. 

Scott hugged him back and relished in his lover's warmth. Its been too long, "I missed you, Reyes."

"I missed you too."

Reyes pulled away and looked into those beautiful baby blue eyes, he wasnt finished, he needed to know. He needed to know how Scott died so that he can try and put up some kind of protection for him, or get him something for his armor to protect him. He will get it, no matter what it takes, no matter how much it would cost, only to keep this stupid boy alive. "How?" 

"Huh?

Reyes glared at him, "How did you die Scott."

"I.."

SAM chose that moment to respond.

_I stopped his heart._

There was a deafening silence. None of the moved. Reyes was still as a statue, face dumbstruck. If it were any other kind of situation, Scott would have laughed, but he didnt dare to, he didnt want to risk it.

Reyes turned slowly towards the blue hologram across the room, his fists clenching. "I'm sorry, you what?!"

Scott shivered and he was thankful that Reyes' back was turned. He could just imagine what face he was showing right now and with the tone he used, he knew that the one who spoke out loud was The Charlatan and not just Reyes Vidal.

 _I'm sorry that it has caused you alarm and distress, Mr Vidal, but at that time it was necessary._ SAM said in his usual monotone

It didnt help the situation.

"Necessary?!" he roared and stood to walk over to the blue hologram, "There is _never_ a time that it is deemed necessary for lines of code to stop a human's heart, specially _my_ Scott's heart!"

The possessive endearment shouldn't have made Scott happy and warm inside in this situation but it did.

 ** _Scott_** SAM spoke in their private channel **Mr Vidal's vitals are spiking and is bordering into a state which will cause a panic attack. I advise that you soothe him.**

 **I had that impression, thank you SAM.** Scott replied in his head.

He walked over to the man and made him turn to him, speaking to him in a soothing voice. "SAM, stopped my heart so we could escape." Scott cupped Reyes' face in his hand forcing him to look at the young man. "It was the only way so we could live another day."

Reyes closed his eyes, shaking his head, seemingly trying to wipe whatever images had flashed in his head "You could have thought of something else."

Scott caressed his cheek "I would have done that instead, but I didnt have a choice."

"You always have a choice!" Reyes cupped his face in turn, slightly head butting him.

"But then I wouldnt be here now," Scott soothed, "I would have been exalted and everything would have been lost." He kissed the man on his lips, "I'm here. I'm alive. It's done."

He took a shaky breath and leaning on to the warmth of Scott's hand on his face. "You dont get to do that to me, Scott. Never ever do that. I dont. I cant." He opened his eyes and amber gold eyes stared back at him filled with tears. "I cant bear the thought of living without you, Scott."

"Reyes--." He started but was cut off.

"I love you. More than I should, more than I'm allowed to."

Scott gasped eyes wide at the man standing in front of him. He searched in his amber gold eyes trying to see the lie, but there were none. He knew that there were none.

"I wanted to say it back, but you didnt even give me a chance, stupid." He said while kissing Scott's stunned face.

"I really am stupid."

"Hmm..debatable."

* * *

They took off their clothes but didnt make love. They just cuddled wanting to feel each other without layers of clothing hindering them, a few heated kisses here and there but it didnt leave to anything just yet. But that was the goal, to just be together.

Reyes lay on Scott's chest his ear where his heart is, where he could hear the steady beating.

"Mi amor."

"Hmm" Scott answered sleepily tracing lazy patterns on Reyes' back. 

Reyes lifted his head to look at Scott whose eyes were now open, staring back at him. "Promise to always come back to me."

"I promise."

"And promise not to leave without saying anything. At least leave me a note or an email of what youre planning to do next, you said no more secrets, yet here you are."

Scott chuckled, "I promise, Reyes."

"You better or I don't think you'll want to see Kadara in a more horrible mess than it is. Keema has been complaining I was making things worse from all the 'moping' she claims I was doing."

"Now that would be a sight." Scott agreed earning him a pinch, "Maybe I can drive you a little crazy once in awhile. To keep you on your toes."

"Dont you even fucking dare, Ryder."

"Oh hoh, using last names now are we? I'm shivering from fear." Scott teased but stopped at the twinkle that he saw in Reyes' eyes.

"Would you prefer that I make you shiver from something else?" He growled in a suggestive tone.

The sudden spike of arousal made Scott's cock twitch against the other man's belly. "I would."

Reyes smirked mischievously crawling downwards, open mouth kisses heating up Scott's skin, "That can be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to get myself checked for liking these kinds of fics. And making them
> 
> I need to make more fluffy ones goodness.
> 
> I tend to finish all the missions in Kadara then go to the main quest and this is how I imagine (or would have preferred) that the romance to continue. How come there's nothing else happening? How come they didnt have a mechanic that after the romances have been locked it to not have additional content like emails asking how their Ryder is doing?
> 
> Anyway stopping the rant. Hope you enjoyed this somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Talking to myself, as I read back the 1st chapter and now writing the 2nd..
> 
> "Mayen, this was supposed to just be a one time thing. A one chapter thing. Just sex. It didnt have to. Why did it have to..sigh"


End file.
